1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a thermally insulated, waterproof and breathable cover for a baby stroller. This allows the stroller to be used during cold weather while protecting the baby.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, it is well known to provide covers for baby strollers in order to shield the child from sun, rain and insects. Examples of such prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 6,402,225 entitled “Canopy Windshield of Stroller”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,224,073 entitled “Wind Screen Assembly for a Baby Stroller”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,217,099 entitled “Multi-Layer Protective Shield for Stroller”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,012,756 entitled “UV50+ Protector-Pram/Stroller/Capsule Covers”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,975,613 entitled “Stroller Shading Device”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,975,558 entitled “Adjustable Shade for a Stroller”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,542,732 entitled “Combined Supplemental Shading and Carrier Apparatus for a Canopied Stroller”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,184,865 entitled “Insect Netting for Baby Stroller”: U.S. Pat. No. 4,582,355 entitled “Retractable Weather Guard for Child Stroller or Carriage Vehicle”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,533,170 entitled “Stroller Cover and Support Frame Therefor”; International Publication No. WO 02/090168 A1 entitled “Stroller Weather Shield Having See-Through Window”; European Patent EP 0 913 312 A2; and Japanese Patent P2003-54416A.
However, these references do not appear to disclose thermal insulation for the protection of a child in cold weather. Moreover, while these references may be satisfactory in some respects, these references do not disclose baby strollers with many integrated features, such as an umbrella shaped window with a zipper to provide access to the child without having to remove the cover; mesh sections in the insulated material to provide for circulation of air; luminescent or glow-in-the-dark safety strips; and a music box to entertain the child.